Austin x Dallas: Magazine
by slashandsex
Summary: Austin catches Dallas looking at a dirty magazine, and decides to treat the boy. Slash! Boy x boy, don't like, don't read!


**Hey guys! Here's my latest update between Austin and Dallas. I don't own the rights to anyone or anything mentioned below, and do not know the real sexuality of the characters or actors, though I have my fantasies! Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

Austin glided through the shopping complex, looking in every store for some cool new gear. He had just finished his 'Full Moon' tour and had so much money to blow. Austin had already bought gifts for all his friends to say thank you for how kind and helpful they had been, but now he wanted something for himself. Every store he went in was the same: Big crowds flocking over expensive, branded items, and those big crowds were exactly what Austin wanted to avoid.

It wasn't that the Singer didn't love his fans, he adored them, but after a while the constant screams of girls lusting after you got tiring. Austin continued to stroll through the complex until he'd reached a part he hadn't been to before. The place looked empty, and the few stores around were shabby and run down. Deciding there was nothing interesting there, Austin turned around to leave before noticing a book store. Austin had always been a fan of books, but since becoming famous hadn't had the chance to read, and so eventually chose to check out the store.

Once inside, Austin looked around for something found a rack of magazines, and saw his face on the cover of a music edition. As he picked it up he saw Dallas - the cell phone accessory cart guy -looking at the rack opposite him with his back turned. He was about to go over and say hi when he realized what type of magazine Dallas was looking at: gay porn. Austin was shocked to say the least. He thought Dallas was straight, yet here he was flipping through images of naked men.

Austin rubbed the growing bulge in his pants subconsciously; He was bisexual, and couldn't count the number of times he had jerked off thinking about Dallas. The boy was irresistible with his swooped hair and goofy smile, and not to mention his amazingly toned beach body. This could be his only chance to fulfill his fantasy with Dallas, Austin thought, and so decided to go over and speak to him.

Dallas was too focused on the magazine to notice Austin at first, but after Austin had cleared his throat rather loudly, the boy whirled around, dropping the porn on the floor. Austin bent down to pick up the magazine and looked at the cover.

"'Cockleak boys'?" Austin read aloud, "You into this?"

Dallas blushed bright pink. "No, I was just getting it for a friend," he lied.

"That's funny, so was I," Austin remarked as he pointed at his growing bulge.

Dallas looked down and stared in awe at the sight of Austin's bulge. It was almost as big as his!

"Look Dallas," Austin began, reaching out and grabbing the hard cock in the boy's pants, "I'm hard, you're hard, and we're alone in this bookstore... Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Dallas nodded, starstruck.

"Good," Austin smirked as he grabbed the boy's hand and led him to a room at the back of the store.

It was empty. Like the rest of the bookstore, no one was in there. Austin wondered about the owner, but then dismissed the thought as he closed the door, leaving himself hidden away with Dallas.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Dallas asked timidly.

"Well," Austin began, "I was thinking I'd go down on you, you'd go down on me and then we could take turns screwing each others ass. Whatd'ya think?"

Dallas couldn't form any words, he was in lust after listening to Austins plans. He just simply nodded.

Austin smiled bright before stripping off his v-neck shirt and dropping it on the floor, revealing his fit six-pack that he had been working on for months.

Dallas stared as Austin rubbed his hand over his abs. "Like what you see?" the singer asked knowingly. Dallas again nodded as he stepped forward and reached out to touch the boy's body. The muscles were so hard, and Dallas leant down as he took the Singer's erect nipple in his mouth.

"Yes Dallas," Austin breathed out as he placed his hand on the back of the boy's head.

The cellphone guy swirled his tongue around the nub, whilst tweaking the other inbetween his left finger and thumb. Austin began to moan louder as Dallas' tongue traveled down towards his hard cock. He knelt down and unbuttoned the pants, letting them fall to the ground. Dallas marveled at Austin's legs: They were two tall, tanned columns covered in a strong dusting of blonde hair. Dallas felt them before moving his hands up to his muscled thighs, and then finally to the waistline of his boxers. He pulled the material down freeing the 7" monster whilst looking up at Austin, who was in pure bliss.

"I thought I was blowing you first," Austin stated mockingly.

"Sorry," Dallas replied innocently, "I couldn't resist."

He smirked before wrapping his perfect lips around Austin's member. The blonde boy moaned aloud as Dallas deepthroated his cock first attempt.

"Someone's had practice!" Austin remarked fisting his hand in the boy's hair.

"Just some workmates from the cellphone cart."

"Now that I would love to see!"

"Maybe you could," Dallas suggested before swallowing the Singer's erect cock once again. Austin began pushing the boy on his cock. As he got nearer to his climax, he hesitantly pulled the brunette off of his achingly hard memeber and pulled him up. The boys locked lips and kissed frantically, their hands roaming each other's body.

"You are wearing too many clothes", Austin breathed out in between kisses.

Austin lifted Dallas' shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Dallas' body was amazing, Austin thought as he admired his toned six-pack abs and hard, pink nipples. The Singer leant in and began sucking on the boy's neck, leaving obvious marks. Dallas moaned aloud as Austin went lower until he was knelt on the floor, unbuckling the cellphone guy's pants. After pulling down the material, as well as his boxers, Austin stroked the boy's hairless legs whilst sucking the head of his cock.

"Ah Austin, yeah... Mmm suck that cock."

Austin pulled off of Dallas' cock and smirked up at the boy. "You like that?"

"Fuck yeah!" Dallas moaned breathlessly. "Keep going," he commanded, wrapping his hands in Austin's dirty blonde hair and forcing him down.

Austin began to choke on Dallas' 7 1/2" cock, however he eventually deepthroated the boy above. Dallas pulled Austin off of his member before he came and pulled the singer back up to him. He smashed their lips together messily before ordering Austin to turn around and bend over the bookshelf. After Austin had complied, Dallas pulled a condom from his pants pocket that he carried 'just in case' and rolled the rubber down his stiff hard on. He then pulled apart Austin's ass cheeks and dove his tongue in the tight hole, licking the blonde hair that surrounded the hole.

"Ugh... Dallas, yeah... lick my tight hole."

After Austin was wet enough, Dallas lined his cock up and gently pushed in. Austin cried out in pleasure as he felt Dallas' cock push deeper through his tight hole. Dallas began to pump the blonde boy faster before finding Austin's sweet spot, making the Singer feel weak at the knees. The cellphone guy wrapped his hand around Austin's waist and gripped his leaking cock. He pumped it roughly for a few seconds before he felt Austin's seed coat his hand. This sensation alone caused Dallas to shoot his load deep inside the boy. He came with a low groan, and then pulled his softening cock out of Austin's hole.

He turned the Singer around and fed him his own cum from his fingers. He watched as he licked it clean before pulling him in for another final kiss.

"How's that for a cockleak boy?" Austin laughed

"Better than just a picture!" Dallas replied giggling adorably.

The pair dressed and left the store, walking past the shop assistant who smiled knowingly behind his counter.

**Hope you enjoyed that guys! If you did please r&r and if you didn't, tell me why, I'd love to know your feedback so I can improve and give you the hottest stories out there!**


End file.
